El Final Feliz de The Evil Queen
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Emma trae a Mariam de vuelta del pasado, arruina la relación de Regina con Robin, pero en ese entonces luchaban contra Snow Queen, una vez rota la maldición del espejo, y al enterarse de la traición de Hook, busca refugio en la morena, esta lo acepta y sentimientos empiezan a surgir, pero algo pasara que ninguna se esperaba, una oportunidad, una borrachera y una noticia imaginable.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo<strong>_

_**Diciembre 2024...**_

Una hermosa morena se encontraba montando en su residencia en la calle Miflin 108, se encontraba encima de su caballo, estaba disfrutando del aire en su cara y de la tranquilidad que le hacía sentir al montar, pero todo esto sería interrumpido pronto.

–**¡No!-**un grito **– ¡Emmett!-**nombraron, ella voltio a ver y se encontró con un rubio de 10 años arriba de su caballo corriendo con el pobre corcel a toda velocidad, mientras una pequeña rubia negaba con la cabeza

–**Esme-**llamo a la pequeña **–quédate aquí**-le ordenó

–**si mami-**sonrió a la morena, la cual ordeno a su caballo ir tras el pequeño demonio rubio

– **¡Este niño me va oír!-**corría tras ese pequeño, cuando lo alcanzo pudo ver como el niño era atrapado por una mujer que venía en un caballo blanco

– **¡Suéltame!-**chillaba el pequeño

– **¡No!-**negaba la mujer

–**Por favor, suéltame-**pedía intentando escapar de los delgados brazos pero músculos de la mujer que lo tenía preso

–**No, pequeño diablillo, no te soltare**-le decia

–**Por favor-**suplicaba con un puchero

–**no, ni con ese puchero lo lograras, nada hará que te suelte-**le aseguraba

–**entonces con esto…-**escucho una voz levanto la vista y una gran bola de nieve se estrelló en su cara, porque no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para poder defenderse, la morena solo abrió los ojos sorprendida porque ese bola venia de atrás de ella, volteo y se encontró una rubia de hermosos ojos chocolate como los de ella sonriendo y en su mano formando una bola de nieve, la rubia que una no se recuperaba del ataque, soltó al otro rubio que rápido volvió a su caballo y cabalgo hasta detenerse hacia donde estaba la pequeña rubia

–bien hecho Emmy-choco su mano con la de la rubia pequeña

–**Para eso estamos los hermanos-**fue lo que dijo antes de hacer que su caballo avanzara y fuera seguida por su hermano Emmett, desapareciendo los dos cabalgando su caballo y sus carcajadas se dejaban escuchar desde lejos

–**ella… Ella… ¿ella me ataco con una bola de nieve?**-pregunto visiblemente en shock

–**si-**rio **–ella te golpeo en la cara-**trato de aguantarse la risa pero le fue imposible **–te golpeo-**no podía dejar de reir

– **¡Gina!-**se quejó **–se supone que debes defenderme-**se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero **–no burlarte de mí-**le dijo haciéndose la ofendida

– **¿En serio Emma?-**pregunto **–te pondrás así, solo porque TU hija te golpeo en la cara-**le miro con una ceja en alto

–**Si-**le miro **–cada día se parecen más a ti Reg, y no en mala manera pero si en hacerme enojar, y que esté a punto de tirarlos por la ventana-**le conto

–**Espera…-**pidió **– ¿A mí me quieres tirar por la ventana?-**se cruzó de brazos

–**no, a ti lo que quiero hacer cuando discutimos es tirarte encima de tu escritorio y hacer el amor salvajemente-**le informo

–**Por mi encantada, solo espero que esta vez tus lindos padres, no entren sin avisar por que no te prometo no chamuscarlos de nuevo**-sonrió ante el recuerdo

–**no lo recuerdes Gina, que David tuvo que estar más de dos meses con gorro para que no notaran su cabello quemado-**no lo aguanto y se carcajeo por ellos

–**pagaría por ver la cara de nuevo de Charming cuando le queme el cabello-**rio

–**Cierto amor, su cara fue para fotografiar-**coincidió acercándose a su esposa

–**sí, aunque Henry lo hizo-**recordó

–**Cierto-**le sonrió al recordar a su hijo mayor **–**hay que pedirle al chico que lo envié-comento

–**La próxima vez que venga a casa le decimos-**coincidió

–**Hay que regresar-**dijo **–tengo que poner en su lugar a esos dos, y premiar a Esme que no estuviera en esto… esta vez-**subio de nuevo a su caballo blanco

–**tienes muy consentidos a tus hijo**-reprocho la morena

–**También son tuyos-**le dijo

–**pero se parecen físicamente a ti, solo sus ojos cambian y carácter porque hasta tu torpeza heredaron, y eso es que yo los tuve**-le recordó

–**Sí, mira que dejarte embaraza la primera vez que estuvimos juntas, además que fueran de trillizos es algo de uno en un millón-**sonrió con suficiencia

–**Si serás tonta, Salvadora**-le acaricio la mejilla, mentiras sonreía

–**Sí, pero soy tu tonta mi reina-**le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo una reverencia

–**Te amo-**le acerco la morena

–**Te amo-**unió sus labios a los de su hermosa morena madre de sus 4 hijos mayores y de sus gemelas de 5 años que se encontraban con sus abuelos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N2:<strong>_

Esta es una pequeña introducción a la historia, realmente me gustaría saber si quieren que la continúe, la verdad es que este es mi primer Fic con temática _SwanQueen_, la verdad es que hace poco que me encontré con esta pareja pero puedo decir que me ha encantado, por lo que les pregunto a los fan de ellas _¿quieren que la continúe? ... ¿Qué tan bueno es?_ Realmente la historia trataría de cómo es que llegaron a este punto.

Agradecería a quien lo leyera me comentara para saber qué hacer, si no como sobre que les ha gustado a uno, así que por fis, háganmelo saber.

Me despido…

_Shion&Severely: 3_


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1 Post Maldicion de S

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Final feliz de The Evil Queen (Regina Mills)<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: Post Maldición de Snow Queen**_

_Después de que la propia Snow Queen rompiera su maldición al sacrificarse para salvar a todos, las cosas en Storybrooke volvieron a su ritmo perdido, poco a poco el pueblo se fue descongelando, Elsa reina de Arendelle con ayuda de Anna y Kristoff estaban viendo la manera de regresar a su reino._

_En tanto Snow y David estaban retomando su vida además de que la primera se seguía haciendo cargo del ayuntamiento como la nueva alcaldesa aunque no supiera que hacer y el pequeño Neal estaba creciendo mucho._

_Mientras con Regina las cosas eran diferente estaba empezando a vivir las consecuencias de haberse método de nueva cuenta con Robín ya que una vez la maldición rota Marian se descongelo, y de nueva cuenta el ladrón escogió a su familia en vez de a nuestra reina, pero el dolor que sintió tras eso no fue comparado con el color que sentía tras la pelea de nueva cuenta con Emma tras esta última enterarse del amorío que había tenido la ex alcaldesa con el arquero de cuarta, cosa que la ex reina no se explicaba por qué le dolía tanto ese distanciamiento que ahora la rubia puso entre ellas.._

_Emma no estaba diferente se sentía traicionada con todas las personas que decia querer, primero estaba Hook quien la había traicionado al unirse a Rumpeltinski, garfio pensó en ganarle a Gold pero fallo y termino perdiendo su corazón y por ende a Emma, la rubia sufrió tras ese hecho pero con el apoyo de su nueva amiga Elsa estaba saliendo adelante, pero otra traición que sintió en lo más profundo de su corazón fue el enterarse por la misma Regina de su aventura con el arquero de quinta según la rubia, Emma no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho ya que el ladrón estaba casado traicionando su promesa, por lo mismo era ella ahora la que no quería hablar con Regina._

_En Granny´s mejor dicho en la barra del restaurant se encontraban Ruby y Belle platicando muy amenamente, Belle al enterarse del plan de Rumpel ella decidió por primera vez no seguir su plan y lo dejo a pesar de amarlo, y por lo mismo tras esa decisión necesito de apoyo y lo encontró en la loba que muy gustosa la acepto. _

–_**pues no se-**__le miraba __**–que habrá pasado entre Regina y Emma pero las cosas están mal entre ellas y Henry es el más afectado-**__comento Ruby _

–_**estoy de acuerdo contigo, después de que se rompiera la maldición de Ingrid, Emma busco el apoyo de Regina, pero después de semanas pronunciar el nombre de Regina cuando estaba cerca era un repelente para ella, porque inventaba cualquier excusa y desaparecía**__-le conto _

–_**Sí, lo he notado-**__siguió, en eso escucharon la campanilla de la puerta sonar lo que indicaba que alguien entraba, las dos voltearon sin ningún disimulo y vieron entrar a la morena con uno de sus típicos vestidos y todo su porto, contrario a su cara que parecía no haber dormido en semanas._

_La morena se acercó hacia la barra y Ruby le susurro un par de cosas a Belle, para después acercarse a la ex alcaldesa para anotar su pedido. _

– _**¿Que le traigo Regina?-**__le pregunto _

–_**por favor una jugo de manzana y un bol de frutas-**__pido _

–_**en un momento se lo traigo-**__termino de anotar y se iba para la cocina seguida de Belle que no se quiso quedar con Regina en la barra sola._

_Lo que ninguna sabia es que en ese preciso momento la puerta fue abierta por una rubia, que entraba y se acercaba a la barra para sentarse, sin percatarse de la presencia de la morena junto a ella, pero Regina si fue consiente de la llegada de Emma, por lo que trato de aparentar normalidad._

_En menos de cinco minutos Ruby estaba de regreso con lo ordenado por la morena, que se veía ansia ante la presencia de Emma, Ruby y Belle al regresar se acercaron a la barra. _

–_**aquí esta lo que ordeno Regina-**__la loba asentó el pedido frente a ella, y la rubia que no había visto a su alrededor se voltio rápidamente encontrándose con la mirada nerviosa de la ex alcaldesa _

– _**¿Qué vas a querer Emma?-**__pregunto Ruby para romper la atmosfera de silencio que se había formado _

–_**nada**__-contesto levantándose de su silla __**–me tengo que ir-**__se dispuso a salir de ahí pero una mano se lo impidió _

–_**Emma**__-le llamo la morena _

– _**¿Podría soltarme Miss Mills?-**__pidió quitando la mano de la mujer de su brazo _

–_**Necesitamos hablar-**__le dijo _

–_**usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, yo ya le dije lo que pensaba así que le voy a pedir que por favor no me busque-**__salió rápidamente de Granny's, la morena no dejaría que eso apsara asi que se fue tras ella _

–_**Emma-**__la volvió a llamar __**–por favor es importante-**__la rubia no se volteaba __**–mírame-**__el pidió __**–esto que tengo que decirte es muy importante, y tienes que saberlo-**__la rubia por fin la miro _

–_**que es lo que tienes que decirme, que pueda ser tan importante para que te la pases buscándome a cada rato, llenando mi buzón con tus mensajes, asi que dímelo ya-**__exigió, la morena la miro le dolía la forma en que la mujer frente a ella le miraba y llamaba, ya no había nada de como antes al miraba pero ahora tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando tenía derecho a saberlo respiro profundo _

– _**¡Estoy embarazada!-**__soltó de golpe, la salvadora al escuchar eso sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído en la cabeza _

– _**¿Qué?-**__grito __**– ¿embarazada?-**__no podía creerlo, eso hizo que su corazón se oprimiera al pensar que la ex reina estaba esperando un hijo del ladroncete ese de Hood _

–_**sí, tengo un mes y medio, Whale me lo ha confirmado-**__le informo, la rubia no la miraba a los ojos _

– _**¿Hood lo sabe?-**__pregunto, eso tomo a la morena desprevenida _

– _**¿Por qué debería saberlo?-**__pregunto _

– _**¿cómo que porque Regina?-**__le miro __**–él es el padre y tiene que hacerse cargo de eso-**__le miro, la ex alcaldesa abrió la boca sorprendida esa rubia tonta creía que él bebe era de Robín _

–_**Robín no es el padre**__-le revelo, lo que ocasiono que la rubia la mirara confundida _

–_**pero tu dijiste que él y tu…-**__le miro _

–_**eso fue hace casi tres meses Emma, y no he estado con nadie más desde eso, hasta hace un mes y medio-**__le conto, esa revelación hizo que ahora fuera la rubia abriera la boca al conectar todo lo que había pasado _

– _**¡No!-**__negó __**– ¡eso no puede ser!-**__ella era blanca pero ahora parecía un fantasma _

–_**Emma es verdad-**__le aseguraba _

– _**¡Es imposible!-**__chillaba _

–_**Creo que esta conversación no puede llevarse aquí-**__comento la morena __**–todo nos ven-**__le dijo _

–_**Ok-**__le miro sin poder creer lo que Mills le estaba diciendo._

_Las dos mujeres se subieron al Mercedes de la ex reina malvada y se dirigieron a la residencia de esta, al llegar las dos bajaron y entraron a la casa, agradecieron que Henry no estuviera en casa así podían hablar tranquilamente sobre esa noticia, la rubia y morena se sentaron en el mueble sin decir ni pio. _

–_**Emma-**__fue la ex madame mayor quien rompió el silencio _

– _**¡Es imposible!-**__al parecer todavía seguía sin procesarlo _

–_**es verdad, yo… Emma**__-le volvió a llamar _

–_**es que esto… Regina… es genéticamente imposible, lo sabes tú, lo sé yo, lo saben todos**__-decia parándose y empezándose dar vueltas como un león enjaulado __**–mira creo que es muy obvio que me falta algo para que yo pueda embarazarte-**__señala hacia su entre pierna __**– ¿estas segura?-**__pregunto __**– ¿es verdad?-**__casi suplicaba _

–_**Es verdad-**__contesto seria __**–lo confirme ayer con Whale-**__confirmo _

– _**¡dios!-**__se toma la cara en la con sus manos __**–Regina**__-se dejó caer en el sillón sin saber que más decir, no se esperaba esa noticia _

–_**Emma sé que no lo puedes creer, yo tampoco… todavía no creo que esto esté pasando, sabes yo lo busque, jamás había sabido que esto era posible, alguna vez escuche algo así, pero nadie aseguraba que podía ser-**__le miraba _

–_**esto… es algo que no esperaba, un hijo, otro pero como, solo fue una vez y estábamos borrachas-**__la morena la miraba sabía que esto no era fácil, ella también no se lo esperaba _

–_**sí, lo sé es algo que no se volvió a repetir, no sé cómo paso porque ni yo misma lo sé-**__la rubia la miro __**–por favor Emma, no nos rechaces… yo he cambiado, ya no soy la misma persona que fui en el pasado, tu misma lo has visto, este bebe no se tiene la culpa de lo que hemos pasado y tampoco como fue concebido**__-hablaba _

–_**lo se Regina, lo sé él no tiene la culpa de venir al mundo, pero yo no voy a cometer la estupidez de dejarte sola con él bebe, sé que no soy la madre el año, pero contigo he aprendido ser la mama que Henry quiere y lo seré para nuestro bebe-**__le miraba _

–_**Gracias Emma**__-la morena la miro _

–_**no me agradezcas, es lo que debo hacer, es lo correcto, yo también cree a ese pequeño ser que crece en tu interior-**__le sonrió _

–_**Emma, yo no pensé que me creyeras, le iba a pedir a Belle me ayudara averiguar cómo es que había pasado-**__le conto _

–_**no lo harás sola, a partir de hoy yo estaré contigo para hacer todo lo que se necesario para estar bien con nuestro hijo-**__se acercó a Regina __**–y empezare con disculparme por lo las cosas hirientes que te dije, no era mi intensión pero me dolió bastante enterarme de lo de Hood, y lo sabes muy bien porque-**__le sonrió _

–_**lo sé, me pediste una oportunidad para ser mi final feliz, yo lo acepte cuando fui sincera por una vez lo eche a perder-**__la morena bajo la cara _

–_**no-l**__a rubia se acercó __**–yo te pedí sinceridad, tú me la diste y yo no pude con eso, pero ahora no solo somos nosotras dos, también esta Henry que es el que está más a afectado tras esta pelea absurda, y ahora esta este pequeño que crece en tu interior-**__poso su mano en el aun vientre plano de la morena que la miro con lágrimas en los ojos __**–este no era lo que tenía pensado Regina, yo estaba molesta, la verdad no lo estaba solo estaba resentida por lo que me dijiste, pero puedo ser orgullosa, Gina lo que quiero decir es que esto es una señal de que debemos estar juntas, y quiero lo tenemos, por mí, por ti, por Henry y por él bebe que viene-**__la morena la veía __**– ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres intentar de nuevo?-**__le pregunto _

–_**sí, sí quiero, pero esta vez es pero que no salgas corriendo Emma, ahora más que nada te necesito conmigo-**__la rubia se acercó sin dejar de acariciar el vientre de su ahora novia _

–_**por supuesto, iremos poco a poco esta vez no voy a huir, aquí está mi familia con mis padres, contigo y con nuestros hijos-**__la rubia se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla __**–te quiero Gina-**__le dijo _

–_**yo también**__-le correspondió la morena_

_Se unieron en un beso tierno, la morena volvió a sentir su corazón latir al mismo ritmo que al de Emma, era un beso que significaba el comienzo su relación, la que ahora se había vuelto más seria tras lo acontecido._

_*******FlashBack*******_

_**Tres meses antes**_

_Rota la maldición las cosas volvieron a al curos normal, Regina dejo su odio hacia Snow y volvía a ser la Regina de siempre, Emma estaba decepcionada tras la traición de Hook._

_Emma se dirigía hacia la mansión Mills, aprovecho que en la comisaria ya no había nada que hacer, además de que Elsa estaba con Anna y Kristoff conociendo más el pequeño pueblo, por lo que estaciono el escarabajo en la entrada y abajo para dirigirse a la entrada de la casa._

_Toco la puerta esperando que la morena le abriera y no se hizo esperar cuando la puerta fue abierta por la morena que la miro con el ceño fruncido. _

– _**¿Que hace aquí Miss Swan?-**__le pregunto _

– _**¿Ya no soy Emma?-**__le devolvió la pregunta _

– _**¿Qué quieres Emma?-**__recalco su nombre _

–_**yo… solo necesito hablar… digo… yo… quedamos en ser amigas… yo pensé que bueno… ya sabes… lo de Hook y yo…-**__la morena la miraba _

–_**Pasa-**__le dijo para evitar que la rubia siguiera diciendo incoherencias, rubia la siguió hasta el interior._

_Y desde ese momento las cosas entre ellas cambiaron, la rubia demostró que quería ser su amiga de verdad, y la morena por primera vez se dio la oportunidad de confiar de nueva en la salvadora y esta no la defraudo, le demostró su lealtad, y también la apoyo cuando Hood regreso con Marian y el pequeño Ronald, tras su descongelamiento, ahí la rubia a un no sabía lo que había pasado con el ladrón durante todo lo de Snow Queen._

_El tiempo paso y los sentimientos también, Emma había sentido como el cariño que sentía hacia la morena se volvía amor, pero tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, y Regina no se quedaba atrás, sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento que hacía años no sentía ni con lo pasado con Robín, le asustaba y más por sentirlo por la hija de su mayor enemiga._

_**Mes y medio después**_

_Las dos mujeres se encontraban como cada noche en la sala de la mansión Mills platicando con su habituales bebidas, para ser más exacto el vodka ya que la rubia había casi enviciado a la morena a beber eso. _

–_**pues yo… no me creo nada de eso**__-decia __**–ese pequeño diablillo casi te atrapa con el sombrero-**__la morena estaba bastante pasada igual que la rubia, y las dos agradecían que Henry estuviera en casa de los Charming ya que el chico quería platicar con Elsa y Anna y preguntarle por Olaf cosa que no sorprendía a su madres _

–_**Sí, quería mi poder para librarse de su daga, pero gracias a Elsa no abrí esa condenada puerta-**__se bebía su restante de su bebida _

–_**Esa reina de hielo hueca-**__reía tomándose su trago._

_Y si las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas cuando la morena empinaba la segunda botella a la mitad en su boca, y la rubia ya estaba casi encima de Regina ya que su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de esta. _

–_**Gina…-**__le llama la rubia, mientras se levantaba su cabeza de las piernas de la morena para mirarla _

–_**dime Em…-**__ya había confianza de sobra_

–_**eres hermosa-**__decia, mientras llevaba una de sus mano torpemente _

–_**Emma…**__-le miro __**–tú también eres hermosa**__-la morena le miro._

_Y ninguna de las dos supo quién acorto la distancio para fundirse en un beso apasionado, que las llevo a terminar en el suelo encima de las almohadas que ella habían puesto para sentarse frente a la chimenea, y creo que ninguna fue consiente de como terminaron completamente sin una prenda de ropa y entregándose a la pasión, tampoco ninguna fue consiente de como eran rodeadas por un atmosfera de colores, el verde, el rojo, el blanco, amarillo, se mezclaban a su al rededor y cuando ellas llegaron al clímax, toda esa energía fue a parar directamente al vientre de la morena sin siquiera se dieron cuenta._

_Las dos cayeron agotadas y completamente dormidas en los brazos de la otra, sin ser conscientes que ese desprendimiento de energía habían logrado crear luces alrededor de la casa, y una gran explosión en los límites de Storybrooke. _

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

* * *

><p><em><strong>N2:<strong>_

_Este es el primer capítulo de El Final Feliz de The Evil Quinn, y mi primer fic con temática SwanQueen, espero sea de su agrado, y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo._

_La historia está básicamente ambientada después de que se rompa la maldición del espejo de Ingrid, y como debía ser las cosas mi parecer, nada es como en la serie, nada._

_Espero comentarios buenos y también malos, pero más buenos que malos, bueno no importa solo dejen alguno._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Próximo capítulo… __**Revelaciones**_


	3. Chapter 2 Revelaciones

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

_**KOR25, sara-nadia,**__gracias por su comentario me alegra que les haya gustado, y a los demás que me leen pero no comentan también gracia. _

_**El Final feliz de The Evil Queen (Regina Mills)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Revelaciones<strong>_

Las ahora novias estaban entregándose a la pasión es que después de que la morena le hubiera dicho sobre su embarazo, la rubia no podo no hacerle el amor a la madre de su futuro bebe, no sabía si sería un niño o niña, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón esperara que fuera una niña y que fuera idéntica a su morena novia, ya que se volvería loca de tener en brazos a una pequeñita idéntica a Regina.

Cuando las dos alcanzaron el más profundo placer y cayeron cansadas, la morena logro ponerse encima de la rubia y apoyar su oreja ene le pecho de esta para poder oír su corazón, así estaban tranquilizando su respiración.

La morena jugaba con el colgante de la rubia que tenía en el cuello, mientras la rubia dejaba caricias en el brazo de su mujer, la morena suspiro y la morena dejo salir una sonrisa, pero de repente se el vino algo a la cabeza.

–**Gina-**le llamo

–**ummm…-**fue su respuesta

–**Creo que tendremos que hablar con Henry e informarle sobre nuestro bebe, y que será hermano mayor-**le decia sin dejar de acariciar el brazo de Regina

–**Tienes razón…-**seguía con su juego con el dije **– ¿cómo crees que lo tome?-**pregunto un tanto preocupada

–**no lo sé-**suspiro **–espero… que bien**-poso su mano en el vientre y empezó acariciarlo **–sabes… me encantaría que fuera una nena igual a ti**-dijo

–**Y yo deseo que sea lo que sea pero que se parezca a ti-**sonrío

–**pero… yo quiero una morenita igual que tu…-**hacia un puchero que fue visto por la morena que se habai acomodado encima de esta para poder verla a los ojos

–**No importa a quien se aparezca, lo importante es que venga sana-**le miro esos hermosos ojos verdes azulados que había aprendido amar

–**En eso tienes toda la razón, mi amor-**le acariciaba la espalda desnuda **–antes que nos vayamos por otro lado, ¿cuándo le diremos a Henry?-**volvió a preguntar

–**Me parece que creo que debemos esperar hasta que cumpla los 12 semanas, ya que según Whale es importante para no correr riesgo de algún aborto espontaneo**-le conto

–**es verdad… este primer trimestre tienes que cuidarte mucho-**aseguraba una Emma con una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad en la cara **–y yo estaré para consentirte en lo que quieras, porque ya deberás empezar con los antojos**-le informaba

–**algo así me dijeron, según Whale tengo que ir con una ginecóloga para que lleven mi embarazo, pero realmente no sé si una de aquí sea lo mejor, porque de seguro en horas todo Storybrooke lo sabrá, y lo que menso deseo ahora es que me molesten-**miraba a su rubia

–**te doy la razón, es por eso creo debemos buscar alguien de fuera, ¿Boston?-**pregunto

–**Creo, que sería lo mejor-**le acaricio la mejilla

–**ahora que podemos salir, es lo mejor así evitamos que se enteren hasta que nosotras lo digamos-**le sonrío

–**me parece bien… creo que podremos ir buscando la mejor clínica en Boston, todavía no nos explicamos cómo es que paso eso-**le decia

–**Yo tampoco he estado investigando pero nada, solo sabemos que ocurrió la misma noche en que ya sabes…-**la morena se sonrojo

–**cierto… debemos averiguar pero eso será para después porque lo único que me importa es estar contigo y disfrutar de ver crecer a nuestro bebe-**le aseguraba una ojiverde azulada demasiado azucarada.

Las chicas se volvieron besar empezando otra sesión de amor entre ellas, sin importarles nadie más, sabían que cuando todos se enteraran la naturaleza de su relación, todo pondrían el grito al cielo, Ruby ella tal vez les apoyaría ya que la chica era la que más unida era a Emma, esta última también tenía a Elsa la cual se había vuelto una excelente amiga, y al contrario de que todos pensaron que Anna sería un dolor de cabeza para la Ex reina malvada fue al contrario ya que la chica le estaba enseñando sobre lo que gran Paveé decia del amor verdadero.

**/R&E&L&J/**

**Un mes y medio después…**

La morena ya estaba en su doceava semana de embarazo y esa mismo dia había organizado un almuerzo en su mansión con ayuda de Emma, habían invitado a los Charming, Ruby y a su ahora inseparable amiga Belle, lo que a las chicas les hacía sospechar que algo entre ellas dos se estaba dando, Emma decia que no pero Regina apostaba que sí.

Las dos novias estaban en la cocina terminando de preparar la comida, y cada vez que la rubia pasaba donde estaba la morena esta le roba un beso, lo que ocasionaba que más de una vez la morena se pasara a quemar o cortar el mismo, la rubia solo reía por su travesura.

–**Em…-**le llamo **–pásame ese molde-**le señalo hacia la estantería que estaba detrás, a morena hizo lo que pidieron y le entrego el molde **–bueno… esto solo hay que ponerlo en el horno y en menos de una hora estará-**decia sonriendo **–Emma…-**se rio cuando sintió a la rubia abrazarla por detrás

–**hueles muy bien-**decia, empezando a besar el cuello de la morena que hizo a un lado para darle más acceso

–**Em… no podemos… Henry está en su cuarto… y lo demás deben estar por llegar…-**la rubia seguía con lo suyo

–**Ellos pueden esperar… esto no…**-cuando iba volver a su acción, el timbre de la casa se hizo presente **– ¡diablos!-**chillo

–**Emma el vocabulario**-le recrimino

–**perdón… pero…**-hizo un puchero

–**Pero tu nada**-le dio un pico **–ve abrir-**le ordeno

–**ok-**se dio una vuelta para ir hacia la puerta y vaya sorpresa que se llevó, ya que no solo estaban sus padres ahí y su pequeño hermanito que de pequeño ya no tenía mucho, si no que detrás estaban el ladroncete y su familia, si el pequeño Roland y la casi recién descongelada Marian, eso la hizo fruncir el ceño pero lo dejaría para después.

–**Emma-**sonrió Snow, y la rubia tuvo que fingir una sonrisa

–**Mama este… ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí**?-señalo disimuladamente a los Hood

–**ellos los invite… como pensé que este era una comida para convivir, bueno no pensé que estuviera mal-**le miraba

–**Snow**-le miro seria **–estas consiente de la historia que tiene Regina con ese ladroncete de pacotilla y lo traes con toda su familia**-le recriminaba

–**Pero no lo hice adrede, yo solo…**-la rubia vio que decia la verdad

–**ok, dejemos eso para después y bueno vamos al jardín para que se acomoden ahí-**les decia, todos las siguieron **–Elsa-**saludo a la rubia que le sonrió

–**hola Em…-**contesto, mientras se iba de la mano con Anna

La rubia los guio hacia el jardín donde ya había puesto una mesa donde todos se acomodaron como pudieron, Robincete se sentó junto a su esposa y al otra lado estaba Roland, la reina de Arendelle se sentó con su hermana que a su vez estaba sentada a lado de su prometido Kristoff, la rubia dejo a sus padres que estaban platicando entre todos ellos y se fue para la cocina.

–**amor…-**la morena la escucho **–Gina amor**-le volvió a llamar

– **¿Qué pasa?-**contesta, caminando hacia a mí

–**No quiero que te vayas a estresar pero Mary Margaret invito a Hood y todos están en el jardín-**la morena le miro y al ver la carita de preocupación por eso no pudo dejar de sonreír

–**no te preocupes mi amor… él ya es cosa del pasado, ahora mi único presente eres tú y este pequeño ser que crece dentro de mi producto de nuestro amor-**le acaricio la mejilla

–**Eso me deja más tranquila ahora podre restregarle en la cara que te embarace-**sonrió con malicia

–**eres una mala Emma, hasta creo que podrías competir conmigo en pasado-**negó con la cabeza

–**Lo sé, soy una malota-**se rio hizo su pose de mala haciendo a reir a la morena

Las dos se fundieron en un beso tierno cargado de amor, lo que no sabían era que un joven porque hacía tiempo dejo de ser un niño ese que hace cuatro años fuera en busca de su madre para romper aquella maldición, si ese mismo jovencito de 14 años que estaba ahí en el marco de la puerta con la boca abierta ante la escena que veía y todo lo que escucho, pero después su shock fue remplazado por una enorme sonrisa, por lo que se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí.

–**Por fin tendré a mi familia unida**-sonrió, se encamino hacia las escaleras y fingió descenderlas haciendo ruido **–mama**-llamo el chico

Las otras dos que estaban inmersas en el beso pero al escuchar a Henry se separaron al instante, el chico entro y las miro con una sonrisa.

– **¿Que pasa chico?-**pregunto

–**Solo quería saber si ya habían llegado los abuelos-**se encogió de hombros

–**Sí, ellos ya están el jardín-**le informo la rubia

–**Iré a verlos-**grito saliendo de la cocina

–**Este chico, cada vez está más grande**-reía

–**Sí, y se parece más a ti-**le decia la morena a la rubia

–**Físicamente a mí, pero en carácter es idéntico a ti-**le acaricio la nariz a Regina con un dedo antes de darle un beso a la misma

–**Vamos-**dijo la morena al sacar el postre del horno **–solo espero que a mi suegra no le de un infarto al ver que es de manzana-**rio la morena

–**tal vez si le dé si le muestras el hojaldre y le dices suegra al mismo tiempo-**sonrió con malicia

–**Ya vamos-**dijo al dejar el postre para que se enfriara

Las dos mujeres salieron de la cocina y en eso tocaron la puerta por lo que las dos fueron abrir encontrándose a Ruby y a Belle detrás de ella. –Qué bueno que llegaron-sonrió Emma –si llegamos tarde es por culpa de Belle que no sabía que ponerse-se deslindó de toda culpa –no es mi culpa que tu solo te pusieras una camisa cualquiera con un pantalón-le ataco

La rubia y morena estaban muy divertidas con la escena al parecer iba ser que Regina tuviera razón con que ese arroz se estaba cociendo.

– **¡Ey chicas!-**llamo la morena **–dejen de pelear que parecen esposas-**se burló la rubia

–**Lo mismo podría decir de ustedes dos, ya que últimamente ustedes se la pasan muy uniditas y hasta de la manito van**-señalo hacia sus manos

–**pasemos al jardín por favor señorita Lucas, Belle-**les señalo el camino

Las chicas por miedo a que les lanzara algo caminaron lo más rápido posible al jardín seguidas de las otras dos mujeres que estaban riéndose por la actitud de las otras dos.

Cuando llegaron Ruby y Belle ya estaban sentadas en la mesa, junto a David que platicaba con Henry, las dos mujeres se sentaron en los lugares que quedaban vacíos, Robín al ver a la morena de nuevo se puso un poco nervioso ya que estaba en la casa de la ex alcaldesa que hacía solo tres meses se habai acostado con ella estando su esposa congelada.

–**Bueno… sé que se preguntaran el porqué de esta comida**-les miro y todos le pusieron atención, Henry solo quería ver la expresión de todos cuando revelaran la verdad de su relación y la llegada de su futuro hermanito **–eso es porque quiero compartir con todos ustedes que forman parte de mi vida, algo que va a cambiar mi vida para siempre…-**todas las miradas estaban puesta en ella **–lo que quiero decir es que…-**se detuvo cruzo mirada con su rubia **– ¡estoy embarazada!-**soltó sin anestesia, y todos los que estaban ahí se quedaron con los ojos abiertos más la mandíbula casi en el suelo.

Robín se ahogó con el jugo que bebía escupiéndolo todo y viéndola como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, estaba nervioso esa revelación dejaba al descubierto su engaño con Regina, estaba seguro que la morena no diría quienes s el padre ya que no quisiera que nadie se entrara de su amorío con él.

Marian volteo a verlo y frunció el ceño por la reacción de su esposo, pero luego sumo dos más dos y abrió los ojos como platos, era posible que él bebe que la ex reina malvada fuera de Robincin, por lo que se levantó para lanzarle una cachetada a su aun esposo.

– **¡Eres una desgraciado!-**grito, el hombre se llevó la mano al lugar de la cachetada, todos salieron del shock de la noticia al ver escuchar esa exclamación.

Todas la miradas se fueron a los esposos Henry al ver eso se llevó al pequeño Roland que no entendía nada, los demás que se quedaron estaban viendo a l apareja.

– **¿Qué te pasa?-**le pregunto sorprendido

– **¿Qué me pasa?-**le miro **–que me has engañado con esa-**señalo a la morena que le miro con fuego

– **¿Qué cosas dices mujer?**-le miraba con nerviosismo

–**Sí, ella está embarazada de ti-**le señalo **–ella lleva un hijo tuyo en su vientre-**estaba muy dolida

Las demás que estaban en la mesa no sabían que pensar, Snow probablemente pensaba que así era ya que ella sabía su ex madrastra si se había acostado con Hood, pero al ver la cara de Regina y la de su hija se dio cuenta que no era así.

Emma estaba por explotar y nuestra ex Evil Queen se dio cuenta por la cara roja que tenía y podía sentir una energía muy cerca de ella, por lo que mejor decidió intervenir y sacar de su error a esa pareja.

– **¡Alto!-**hablo firmemente **–Marian, quiero que sepas que este bebe que llevo en el vientre no es del señor presente aquí-**señalo al ladrón c**–mi bebe no tiene padre-c**onto

Todos en la mesa empezaron murmurar para saber qué era lo que habai pasado para que ella estuviera embarazada, Emma ya no soportaba que estuvieran así, por lo que miro a su novia y esta sintió

– **¿quieren callarse?, es verdad él bebe que Gina espera**-todos "Gina" **–no es de Robín, y el bebe no tienen padre…**-suspiro **–si no… otra mama-**termino de decir

Está de más decir que todos los que estaban ahí, quedaron como estatuas al se conscientes de lo que quería decir la salvadora, ella misma estaba dando a entender que l bebe de la ex alcaldesa era de ella.

– **¿De qué hablas Emma?**-pregunto un David que abrazaba al pequeño Neal

–**De que él bebe que espera Regina es mío, y por ende estoy dando a entender que ella y yo tenemos una relación**-declaro

Eso dejo a todos los presentes sorprendidos, Belle y Ruby sonrieron porque ellas ya sospechaban de lo que estaba pasando aunque no esperaban que dieran semejante noticia, Elsa, Anna y Kristoff no sabían que hacer consideraban a los dos amigas pero… esto no lo esperaban, Marian abrió los ojos grandemente así que lo que decía su abuela de que si eran amores verdaderos podían formar vida independiente de que sexo fueran, Robín el sí que no sabía que sentir, por un lado sintió alivio al escuchar que no era el padre pero por otro sintió una rabia enterarse que esa rubia que todos consideraban salvadora había estado la morena además de que la hubiera embarazado, los que de plano estaban en el limbo era la parejita arcoíris, que no sabían que hacer.

– **¿hija… que dices?-**Blanca de plano estaba pálida

–**lo que escuchan que él bebe que espera Gina es mío, no sabemos cómo paso, pero así es, Gi tiene 3 meses de embarazo y en una semana viajaremos a Boston para que le hagan la primera eco, solo queríamos que todos se enteraran de esta maravillosa noticia-**sonrió y tomo la mano de la morena entre la de ella

–**todo lo que dice Emma es verdad, él bebe es suyo tenemos ni la mínima idea de cómo es que paso, pero es la verdad y como ustedes son nuestra casi familia-**medio miro a los Hood **–y tenían que compartirlo con nosotras-**les sonrió como no lo hacía en años

–**esto…-**empezaba Mary Margaret **–no, no me lo esperaba… pero viéndote ahora y ese brillo en los ojos, hace que este feliz por ustedes… esto es genial seré abuela de nuevo-**sonrió **–felicidades-**se acercó abrazar a las otras dos mujeres

–**No te acostumbre Nieves-**le recordó

–**lo se Regina, lo sé-**le sonrió

Todos las felicitaron por la enorme noticia, cuando Henry regreso ellas también le informaron la noticia a lo que el chico contesto que ya lo sabía, que sin querer las había escuchado hace un rato pero decidió hacerse de la vista gorda solo para que ellas lo dijeran después, aun así no pudo evitar saltarles para abrazarlas por la maravillosa noticia de que tendría un hermanito ya que el chico estaba seguro que sería un niño.

–**Será una niña-**debatió Emma a su hijo

–**Niño, mama Regina también piensa igual-**señalo a su otra madre que comía un trozo del hojaldre que habai preparado

– **¿Que yo que?-**pregunto con un poco de manzana en el labio levantando la vista del pedazo para verles.

Todos los que estaban ahí soltaron la carcajada al verla de esa manera con su familia, y es que quien iba a pensar que esa mujer fuera la Reina malvada de blanca nieves y que al quería matar, y verla ahora riendo de esa manera tan alegre y feliz, los que no estaban eran la familia Hood, que se habai retirado apenas y habían terminada la comida alegando que ellos no tenía que hacer ahí ya que era más familiar.

Todos comieron del postre hasta Snow que al verlo y como dijo Emma decirle suegra y darle algo de manzana casi se desmaya, cosa que causo gracia en todos los presentes, Emma y Regina rodaron los ojos ante el dantismo de la de pelo corto, David solo se encogía de hombros y felicitaba a Regina por lo bueno que estaba el postre,

En eso de las 6 de la tarde todos se retiraron después de pasar una comida muy agradable, además de que los Charming se llevaron a Henry con ellos para darles un poco de privacidad a los mujeres, cuando todos se fueron las dos chicas subieron a la habitación de la morena y se dejaron caer en la cama.

–**no estuvo tan mal-**decia una Emma desparramada en la cama de la morena con esta encima de sus pecho

–**sí, pero la cara de blanca cuando le dije suegra era para fotografía-**rio con malicia

–**Tienes toda la razón**-le acaricio el vientre de su mujer **–en un mes más tardar ya se te empezara a notar y yo estaré muy feliz de que eso pase-**la morena entre lazo su mano con la de la rubia

–**De eso estoy segura, me pondré como una pelota-**hacia puchero

–**Pero serás al pelota más hermosa que haya visto-**le seguía ese jueguito

–**eres una tonta salvadora, pero eres solo mía-**la rubia se acomodó mejor y sintió como la respiración de la morena era as profunda

–**Solo tuya-**susurro y le dio un beso en la frente, y ella también cayo rendida.

Nadie había sabido de Rumpeltinski desde lo que había pasado con Hook y al revelarse la verdad, pero el oscuro estaba oculto en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque pensando en que momento atacar.

–**pronto te volveré a ver mi hermosa Belle-**sonrió, y acaricio una foto de la susodicha **–y también a ti Regina, eso que crece en tu interior es un poder limpio, una magia blanca pero a la vez oscura, un bebe mágico, un hijo del amor verdadero, un hijo del alma gemela tuya, que estaba destina mucho antes que esta naciera-**rio malignamente **–un ser perfecto para ser moldeado para el bien para el mal, conmigo será el más poderoso**-rio por lo que escondía en su mano **–un discípulo moldeado a mi imagen y semejanza, jijiji por mucho tiempo lo he estado esperando, y al fin lo tendré…-**veía una escritura antigua con letras ilegibles para mucho pero para él era como el santo grial

Al parecer la felicidad de Regina se vero otra vez afectada por el mal, pero ahora con Emma a su lado podrá luchar contra él.

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

Este es el segundo capítulo de El Final Feliz de The Evil Quinn, y mi primer fic con temática SwanQueen, espero sea de su agrado, y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.

La historia está básicamente ambientada después de que se rompa la maldición del espejo de Ingrid, y como debía ser las cosas mi parecer, nada es como en la serie, nada.

Espero comentarios buenos y también malos, pero más buenos que malos, bueno no importa solo dejen alguno.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo…_**El Regreso de Rumpeltinski**_


	4. Chapter 3: El Regreso de Rumpeltinski

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

_**El Final feliz de The Evil Queen (Regina Mills)**_

_**Agradezco**__** a:**_

_**KORE25,**__**Rosalie and Jacob**__**, **__**geralove**__**, por tomarse las molestias de leer y comentarme, a los que leen solamente, ponerme en favoritos y dejarme un Follow.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: El Regreso de Rumpeltinski<strong>_

_**POV Nadie**_

Regina con Emma se encontraban en Boston para su primera consulta con el médico, querían asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, el medico les explico que como la morena ya tenía 13 semanas de gestación ya era posible realizar un ultrasonido, cosa que así se hicieron la rubia abrió la boca al escuchar el latido de su bebe, y la ex reina ella derramo algunas lágrimas.

Pero el que no tenía ni una emoción en el rostro, solamente se dedicaba a checar en el monitor, hacer acercamientos y apretar botones por aquí por allá, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres que se sonreían.

–**Doctor**-llamo Emma **– ¿pasa algo?-**pregunto con el ceño fruncido

–**no, bueno… creo que hare un ultrasonido en 3D-**les informo antes de cambiar el aparato que pasaba en el vientre un poco abultado de la morena, al hacerlo una imagen apareció en la pantalla que dejo al doctor sonriendo ya que era lo que sospechaba

–**Doctor Brandy ¿qué es lo que pasa?-**pregunta esta vez la morena

–**no… es nada malo, pero es algo que ocurre cuando hay una inseminación artificial se corren el riesgo que se un embarazo múltiple**-contaba

–**ehhh… espere… no estoy entendiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver un embarazo múltiple con el ultrasonido? Y con mi bebe-**una rubia estaba con el ceño fruncido

–**señorita Swan… lo que les quiero decir es que la señora Mills esta embazada no de un bebe, sino que está gestando a tres-**informo

– **¡¿tres?!-**preguntaron al unísono

–**así es son tres… como le decia esto es…-**explicaba pero una persona había desconectado desde que escucho tres, y después solo se escuchó un golpe seco en el suelo.

Regina abrió los ojos como platos miro al doctor sorprendida, para luego mirar hacia donde debería estar una rubia de ojos verdes la cual no estaba ya que se encontraba desmayada en el piso.

–**Ehhh… creo que pediré una camilla para la señorita Swan**-dijo el doctor al ver que la rubia seguía desmayada

–**es lo mejor-**Regina no sabía si reírse de su salvadora o llorar al verla desmayada por la noticia, y es que díganme quien iba decir que ella la ex reina malvada estaría ahora consiguiendo su final feliz, y nada menos que con la hija de la que un dia fue su peor enemiga pero también es que no imaginaba que ahora estaría embarazada, en su vida había escuchado que era posible era por eso que con Emma y con la ayuda de Bella han estado investigando pero sin tener resultados positivos.

Ahora ella con Emma estaban en Boston mientras Belle y Ruby investigaban en Storybrooke, lo que nuestras mujeres favoritas no sabían era lo que estaba pasando en el pueblo.

**Storybrooke**…

Ruby y Belle habían estado saliendo a ocultas de todos la verdad es que estaban esperando para poder decírselos a todos, por eso ese mañana las dos mujeres amanecieron juntas en el departamento que Belle estaba rentando desde que se separó del duendecillo de Rumpel, la loba se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su ahora mujer que dormía tranquilamente en la cama carente de cualquier prenda de vestir, la morena entro al baño para darse una ducha dejando a Belle en la cama dormida.

Ruby dejaba correr el agua caliente en su cuerpo estaba disfrutando del agua y como esta relajaba sus músculos de los que hizo uso en demasía la noche pasada, tenía cerrado los ojos dejando que el agua callera en la cara.

– **¡AHHH!-**un grito se dejó escuchar **–¡nooo!-**otro grito, pero al primero la loba ya estaba saliendo del baño solo teniendo tiempo de tomar la toalla que colgaba del baño se la puso alrededor del cuerpo mientras no se detenía y llegaba a la habitación para encontrarse a Belle que se tapaba con las sabanas de la cama y un Rumpeltinski le miraba furioso a la mujer en la cama

–**aléjate de ella Gold-**exigió acercándose hasta donde estaba Belle que reflejaba en su mirada terror

–**la que debe alejarse de ella eres tu-**chillo, extendiendo su mano hacia la loba que no se esperaba que fuera arrojada por los aires por el Rumpel, la morena choco con la pared cayendo al suelo bastante confundida **–eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con lo que es mío, Belle es mía**-le volvía alzar en los aires arrojándola al armario, la loba estaba ya herida y bastante lastimada, Belle no sabía que hacer tenía medio nunca había visto a Gold de esa manera, ahora se daba cuenta que él nunca iba a cambiar, pero quitándose el miedo por era más el miedo de perder a Ruby que lo otro, fue lo que se levantó de la cama para interponerse entre el cocodrilo y la loba

–**vete de aquí, Rumpel-**se agacho junto Ruby para ver cómo estaba pero al chica estaba casi inconsciente

–**Belle…-**nombro con un hilo de voz

– **¿Estás bien amor?-**le llamo, al nombrarla así hizo que el oscuro enfureciera más

–**Aléjate de ella querida Belle-**le ordeno

–**no, no pienso dejarla para que tú le hagas daño, pensé que habías cambiado pero sigues siendo el mismo monstro que decían, el que manipulo a Regina para que lanzara la maldición, el que era el aliado de Cora asi que vete, no sé cómo pude creer una vez que te amaba, ahora me doy cuenta que nunca te conocí por lo cual nunca te amé-**revelo lo que ocasiono que Rumpel sacara más su furia contra la mujer tirada en el piso casi, casi desmayada otra vez extendió su mano alzando a la loba del suelo para arrojarla contra la ventana la chica salió volando rompiendo los cristales y cayendo a fuera **– ¡Ruby!…-**chillo

–**esto es una advertencia mi amada… más te vale mantenerte alejada de esa llena porque a la próxima… no quedara con vida esa perra…, y espero que le digas a Regina que ese bebe que crece en ella será mío… y que ni ella ni la salvadora lograran hacer nada para que eso no pase… no estaremos viendo-**termino de decir para después desaparecer con la daga que lo controlaba a un.

_**Boston…**_

_**POV Regina **_

No podía creer lo que el medico nos había dicho a mí y mi rubia, rubia que por cierto estaba todavía inconsciente tras la noticia, me encontraba recostada en el sillón de la habitación en la que trasladaron a Em por su desmayo, llevo una hora esperando que despierte pero nada que da señales de hacerlo.

No puedo evitar mirar la primera ecografía de mis futuros bebes, y es que son tan pequeños solo son manchas negras, sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos por lo feliz que soy, después de lo que he sufrido y lo que he pasado me doy cuenta que mi final feliz es estar al lado de esta mujer que está completamente ajena a mis pensamientos.

Que equivocada estaba Tink con respecto a que con Robincete éramos almas gemelas, espero que cuando la vuelva a ver y me vea con Emma tan feliz comprenda que todo lo que dijo no era verdad, porque estoy segura que Emma es mi alma gemela, y mi amor verdadero si no porque fue posible concebir estos hermosos milagros.

De la reina malvada ya no queda nada, Henry empezó con ese cambio y Emma lo termino porque fue esa mujer con su perseverancia y su cabezonería que lograron hacer esta mujer nueva que soy ahora, ya no hay más rencor para con Snow, todo eso quedo en el pasado, eso no quiere decir que a veces me irrite porque es condenadamente propensa a sacarme de mis casillas pero hasta ahí.

Ahora ella forma parte nuevamente de mi familia, es la abuela de Henry junto con Charming y prontamente lo serán de estos tres que crecen dentro de mí, un gemido es lo que me saca de mis pensamientos.

–**ummm… ¿Dónde estoy?-**pregunta mi rubia toda confundida, mientras trata de enfocar su mirada

–**estas en el hospital…-**le contesto, acercándome a ella

–**Que hago aquí…-**se queda callada al recordar de golpe lo que el doctor dijo **–no fue un sueño ¿verdad?-**me pregunta

–**me temo que no Emma**-le sonrió feliz, ella se lleva las manos a la cara lo que me hace temer, la veo levantarse de un salto de la cama, se acerca a mí me toma de las manos haciendo que me levante para quedar a su altura.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando ella me abrazo alzándome del suelo dándome vueltas por los aires escuchando su risa en mi odio.

–**Te amo, mi amor, te amo**-me decia **–gracias… gracias por esto**-me seguía dando vueltas.

_**POV Emma**_

Dios no podía creer que mi hermosa morena estuviera embarazada de tres bebés, sí que eso me hace inmensamente feliz mira que yo creí imposible el embarazo entre dos mujeres, pero ahora que sean tres lo hace más y fue a la primera eso me hace sentir orgullosa.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace años que terminaría con Regina enamorada y embrazadas, siempre creí que no encontraría nadie con quisiera formar una familia, y Gina ella es simplemente todo lo que buscaba, ella me a enamorada como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ahora entiendo cuando ella me dio esa mirada de dolor, cuando traje a Marian de vuelta del pasado ella me miro con dolor y traición.

Ahora entiendo porque mi pecho se oprimió y mi corazón dolió al verla salir de esa manera, de ver cómo me hablaba de que volvió a hacer esa manera fría y seca de tratarme, era porque en realidad ya sentía algo por ella pero no quería aceptarlo y volqué mis sentimientos a Hook, quien resulto un traidor.

Dejo de dar vueltas pero en ningún momento la deje de abrazar, al tenia entre mis brazos y podía sentir como ella dejaba que pequeñas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

– **¿Por qué lloras?**-pregunte cuando me separe de lela limpiando las lágrimas con mis pulgares

–**es que… soy tan feliz Emma… muy feliz… jamás imagine que llegaría alguien que me hiciera sentir una dicha inmensa después de lo ocurrido con Daniel no pensé amar como te amo a ti… es más te amo más a ti que él, es como si tu estuvieras destinada a mi…-**me decia, yo solo pude abrazarla contra mi pecho.

–**yo también te amo como no tienes idea, y voy a luchar por que esto que tenemos funcione que podamos ser felices… no hay nada que nos separe…-**le abrace más fuerte **–te amo y lo here siempre…-**me incline y capture sus labios entre los míos.

La bese trasmitiéndole todos mis sentimientos como ella lo hacía conmigo, como amaba besar esos deliciosos labios, dios su sabor a manzana era delicioso y es que su aliento sabia a eso, no hablemos de su piel ese que estoy tan segura que su madre solamente se comió manzanas durante su embarazo o no me explico cómo, pero esta mujer es una manzana andantes, jajaja que digo, si ella me escuchara.

"_Miss Swan"_

Me reprendería, como amo que me reprenda de esa manera es que verla a si es completamente sexy, salgo de mis pensamientos cuando siento vibrar mi celular, me separo del beso de mi mujer, que mira con un tierno puchero por dejarme de besar.

–**Lo siento…-**me disculpo, ella sonríe y me tiende el cel veo quien llama y me sorprendo **–bueno… papa ¿Qué paso?-**pregunto al escucharle alterado

–**Rumpeltinski…**-contesto, escuchar ese nombre me hace fruncir el ceño **– ¿qué paso con él? ¿Lo han capturado?-**pregunte

–**no… el ataco a Belle y a Ruby… Emma… Ruby está mal herida…-**me informo.

Yo dejo e escuchar lo que me dice y me toma la cabeza como signo de desesperación, pero como ha pasado eso.

–**Emma… ¿estás ahí?-**pregunta

–**Si… si lo siento… es que no me esperaba esto…-**le digo, Regina me mira preocupada de segura al cara que tengo la alertado –**ok… en unas horas estaremos ahí… claro nos cuidaremos… ustedes cuiden a Henry… si por favor… vigilen… pidan ayuda de Elsa… si confió en ella… adiós-**cuelgo.

Al colgar me dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, no puede estar pasando esto, ese cocodrilo no lograra nada… le hare pagar cuando lo tenga frente mío, no sabe con quién se ha metido.

–**Emma-**me llama mi morena **– ¿qué pasa? ¿Henry está bien?-**me pregunta preocupada

–**si… si él está bien… pero Ruby fue atacada y está mal herida…-**le informo ella me mira preocupada

– **¿Quién ha sido?-**sé que solo quiere que se lo confirme

–**Rumpel…-**contesto, al veo contener el aire para luego soltarlo

–**lo sabía, nos e que esta tramando a hora… pero es peligroso… tenemos que regresar…-**me dice

–**Si… ven**-le tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia mi par abrazarla **–no quiero que te preocupes… no estás sola Gina… me tienes ami… y más ahora no voy a dejar que nada te pase… te amo-**le beso

–**yo también… Em-**me dice al separarnos.

Salimos de la habitación para después subirnos al coche para irnos de regreso a Storybrooke, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, no ahora que estaba todo bien.

_**POV Nadie**_

Las chicas salieron rumbo hacia Storybrooke que Rumpel estuviera rondando por ahí no era nada bueno, las dos estaban conscientes que el oscuro nunca hacia nada sin consecuencia, y estaba ahí es que algo necesitaba lo que no se explicaban era porque había atacado a la loba.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo color de hormiga… Rumpel ya anda haciendo de las suyas… miren que lastimar de esa forma a Ruby…

Storybrooke

_**POV Rumpeltinski**_

Encontrar dé esa amanera a Belle con esa maldita loba hizo que la sangre me hirviera al ser cociente que ese perra la había hecho suya, que la habai tocado, pero lo que encabrito más fue ver como como mi querida Belle la miraba me dolió mas.

A mí no me había mirado así como a ella, su ojos no tenían ese brillo que tenía al verla, si es que las estados siguiendo y pude darme cuenta como sus sentimientos cambiaron para con esa estúpida de Ruby… mirar cómo se profesaban amor… pero lo que ocasiono que lastimara a esa zorra fue como Belle la defendía como me llamaba monstro por defenderla.

Me rompió que dijera que nunca me amo y que no sabía porque lo había hecho… es verdad ella nunca me amo, solo estaba como agradecida y sugestionada hacia a mí, pero nunca lo hizo… y era eso lo que me dolía cuando el maldito pirata me robo a Milla no dolió lo que dolía que Belle no me amara.

Si ella no iba hacer para mí nadie la tendría y esa loba de quinta tampoco, primero muerto antes de verla con esa… pero está en segundo plano… ahora me tengo que encargar de arrancarle a su hijo… ese niño será el más fuerte de todos… el poder heredado de sus madres… lo hare el más poderos.

–**prepárate… Regina que sufrirás más… te odio… pagaras con tu hijo todo lo que me has hecho… ni tu ni ese estropajo de salvadora lograran salvarlo… jijiji…-**me reía.

_**POV Nadie**_

Lo bueno es que cocodrilo creía que solo era uno, si sabía que serían tres no teníamos idea que lo que fuera hacer con ellos, los bebes engendros de magia, con poderes como los del amor verdadero por su madres… que no haría con ellos… es mejor que dejemos que siga pensando que solo es uno.

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

Este es el tercer capítulo de El Final Feliz de The Evil Quinn, y mi primer fic con temática SwanQueen, espero sea de su agrado, y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.

La historia está básicamente ambientada después de que se rompa la maldición del espejo de Ingrid, y como debía ser las cosas mi parecer, nada es como en la serie, nada.

Espero comentarios buenos y también malos, pero más buenos que malos, bueno no importa solo dejen alguno.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo…_**Las Intenciones de Rumpeltinski**_


End file.
